


Heart Broken: Patrick

by FoxWritesSometimes



Series: Heart Broken [1]
Category: El Ristorantino de Arnoldo (TV)
Genre: I dont know how to write break ups and this turned into way more than that so, M/M, Multi, Patrick does hint that he left his house drunk in hoped he ends up in the ocean, Patrick gets drunk, There is stuffing, This’ll be apart of a series that will eventually lead to Francis angst, angsty time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxWritesSometimes/pseuds/FoxWritesSometimes
Summary: Carlos has decided to take a break from Patrick so he can focus on his career after they get into a fight. Patrick doesn’t take it well but between the Siblings and the Ristorantino, he is well taken care of.
Relationships: Patrick/Keno/Malu
Series: Heart Broken [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2219007
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Heart Broken: Patrick

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, this is all over the place. Might have another chapter if I feel like making this even more angsty than it is as this is more comforting Patrick and feeding him up and what not.

The first thing Francis noticed about Patrick was his smell. He wreaked heavilyof alcohol and from Pat’s inability to stand straight, Francis knew something was very, very wrong. Patrick stumbled forward on the sidewalk, nearly falling into the fountain. Francis caught him and stood Patrick up. 

“Patrick” Francis whispered. Patrick hiccuped as he giggled, leaning all his weight into the loyal waiter. 

“Franciiiis, you will never BELIEVE what I did” Pat slurred. Francis hushed him. It was incredibly late and the last thing either of them needed was waking up the whole island. 

“I can smell what you did” Francis mumbled, huffing as he supported his heavy friend. Francis started to guide Patrick into the Ristorantino when he stopped. He couldn’t take Patrick in there because of Arnoldo and Fiore. 

“You better hope Alina is awake” Francis threatened. Patrick laughed. 

“I love Alina, she’s so nice” Patrick said, letting Francis pull him towards the stairs leading to her door. It was a job getting Patrick up them, the overweight DJ nearly making them both fall. Francis knocked on his best friend’s door and hoped she would answer. 

“Francis- augh, Patrick-“ Alina said, suddenly holding her nose as she scrunched up her round face. 

“I know, he smells, you gotta help me sober him up. Or at least help me keep and eye on him” Francis begged the taller girl. She led the two in and before either of them could react, Patrick had thrown himself face first onto her couch. He yelled into the couch. 

“What happened?” Alina asked, going about taking Patrick’s shoes off. 

“I don’t know, I’m hoping to find out. Can you go get him some water and something to eat. And tea, well the tea is for me but make him some too” Francis explained as he took Patrick shoes from her. Alina nodded as she rushed into her kitchen. 

“Patrick, will you move so I can sit down?” Francis asked the other man. 

Patrick rolled off of the couch, hitting the floor with a thud and just barely missing Alina’s coffee table. Francis closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. 

“I guess that works” Francis said as he sat down, he wasn’t about to fight with Patrick while he was so heavily drunk. 

Patrick crawled up onto the couch and leaned into the waiter. 

“This fuckin sucks” Patrick mumbled, his face falling as if he had remembered something. 

“Language” Francis warned, “and what sucks?” Francis asked, pushing Patrick off of him. 

“M-Me and Carlos had a fight and then I got some nasty texts and now the world is spinning” Patrick listed off with difficulty. It made a bit of sense now, but Francis still didn’t quite understand why Patrick had been drinking in the first place. 

“What did you fight about? If I may ask” Francis asked. Patrick shook his head as he rubbed his eyes. Tears were falling down his red cheeks. Alina came in with a small tray that she set on the table. Francis took a cup of tea and pushed it into Patrick’s hand. 

“Oh, thank you. What is it? Cause I only really like rum and the occasional-oof” Patrick was cut short as Francis shoved a piece of bread into the DJ’s mouth. 

“You’ve had too much to drink already, it’s tea” Francis scolded. Alina put a hand to Patrick’s cheek. 

“Patrick, you’re burning up” she told him, petting his hair. He smiled. 

“That feels really nice” he slurred, leaning into her touch. 

“Patrick-“ Francis started as he grabbed his own cup of tea. He needed answers. What could Carlos and Patrick possibly have fought about?

“You know Francis, Alina, you both are very attractive” Patrick said, staring at the ceiling. Francis pinched his nose. 

“Patrick, what did you and Carlos fight about?” Francis asked him. Patrick frowned and felt himself lean into Alina, who let him rest his head on her shoulder. 

“He’s off with his stupid brothers. He took the time to go visit them but when he was supposed to come here, he didn’t come” Patrick explained, hiccuping here and there. Alina put her arm around her friend, frowning. 

“Oh Patrick, I’m sorry” Alina said. 

“Are you ok, Patrick?” Francis asked, seeing Patrick close his eyes for a moment. The green-haired man sat up. 

“Me? Pff, I’m more than fine. Why wouldn’t I be fine? I’m here with my good friends and it’s about to get lit” Patrick mumbled as he swayed a bit, leaning forward to grab another piece of bread, drinking his tea. 

“That isn’t very strong rum-“ Patrick said, looking down into his cup. 

“It’s tea, Patrick” Alina gently pulled him back into the couch. Patrick hummed as he drank more. 

“Patrick, I’m sorry you and Carlos got into a fight but you’ve fought before and you’ve never drank because of it-“ Francis started but Patrick put a hand on the waiter’s face. 

“You know, when I first met you, I had a major crush on you. You were the first person to be really nice to me. You got even more attractive over the years but you and I just wouldn’t work. We’re too different. You and Arnoldo belong together.” Patrick rambled on as he leaned into Patrick again. 

“Green bean-“ Francis tried but watched Patrick sink further into the couch. 

“I’m tired” Patrick mumbled, his eyelids feeling heavy. Francis got up as Patrick started to fall over, quickly making sure he wouldn’t hit the arm rest too hard. 

“Is this how he usually is when he’s drunk?” Alina asked, standing and putting Patrick’s legs on the couch. 

“I don’t know. Usually he overeats or stops eating when he is upset. The only times I knew he drank were when he and Pink were together and she said some nasty stuff-“ Francis stopped talking as it hit him. Francis felt Patrick’s pocket and took out Patrick’s phone to see plenty of notifications, from Carlos and from Pink. 

“What has he been doing talking to her” Francis said to himself. 

“Who?” Alina asked. Francis unlocked Patrick’s phone easily and briefly glanced through the messages. He usually would never do this but Patrick was in a really bad state and Francis needed to know why. 

“Francis, that’s Patrick’s privacy-“ Alina started but was cut off. 

“What if he kept going? Patrick’s been to the hospital once for going too far, I refuse to let him do that to himself again. He was walking down the street when I found him, what if he had walked into the ocean? I can’t let him start drinking again. Besides, I’m only looking at Pink’s messages. She’s been trying to reach Patrick again. From the looks of it, he disappeared from her radar, she tried to get him back, he said no and she said some very rude things to him. This combined with whatever it is he is fighting with Carlos about is not good” Francis said, setting the phone down. Alina’s face saddened when she processed what Francis was saying to her. She looked at Patrick. 

“I’ll go get him some blankets” Alina said.Francis nodded as he looked over at his good friend. 

-

Patrick woke up and the first thing that hit him was an intense ache in his head. He hissed at the light that washed over him, pulling the blanket over his head. The green-haired man felt sick to his stomach and didn’t recognize the blanket on top of him. He sat up slowly, putting a hand to his head. He frowned up realizing he was sitting on Alina’s couch. 

“Fuck me...” he mumbled, a cup was shoved into his hands. 

“Language, Patrick” Alina warned quietly. The strong scent of coffee hit Patrick’s nose and he took a sip. 

“What am I doing here?” Patrick asked the much taller woman. 

“Francis found you stumbling down the street last night and brought you here” Alina explained, sitting next to him. She put a hand to his forehead, feeling the heat that never seemed to go away. Patrick grabbed his shirt and sniffed. 

“Ugh, I smell like alcohol-“ he froze as he looked at Alina. 

“You were very drunk last night” Alina told him. He gripped the blanket tightly and started to bite his lip. 

“I remember now...” he mumbled shakily. He grabbed his phone and clenched his jaw. His breathing was shaky as he tried to keep calm. 

“Patrick...” Alina gently stroked the boy’s arm. 

“I-I need to go” Patrick blurted out, his voice cracking. Before Alina could say anything, the man had raced down the steps to her house and then down the street. 

-

Patrick trudged into the food truck. Dark circles under his eyes and he was obviously out of it. Malu and Keno looked over at their green-haired employee. Keno smiled widely while Malu eyed him. 

“Look who decided to finally show up to work” Malu said, watching Patrick slip his scientist jacket on. Keno frowned suddenly. 

“Patrick, is something wrong?” The excitable sibling asked upon noticing the poor guy’s state. Patrick looked up at the two and sighed. 

“Sorry, it’s just been- it’s been a very bad week”Patrick mumbled, his voice hoarse. Malu became worried. Usually Patrick would have a quip or would crack a joke about his absence or anything along those line. This Patrick seemed...depressed. 

“Patrick, what happened?” Malu asked sincerely. Patrick looked up at the much taller woman. She noticed just how empty he looked. 

“Um, me and Carlos- we broke up. Or, he said he wanted to take a break but I know better, we’re done” Patrick explained quietly as he began examining all of the equipment in the food truck. Malu and Keno looked at each other. 

“But-But Patrick, you always talked so highly of Carlos- and-and you said he was your true love and-“ Keno was trying to rationalize but he was quickly cut off. 

“I guess I was wrong, Keno” Patrick whispered, closing his eyes. Patrick was suddenly on the floor, pulling his legs up to his chest the best he could. Malu furrowed her brow. 

“Why don’t you go home Patrick?” Malu offered but she was met with empty green eyes that seemed to plead with her. 

“No, no, I’d rather be here” Patrick mumbled into his arms. 

“Well, are you hungry? A good meal always makes you feel better” Keno offered, already grabbing as many rapibocados as he could hold. Patrick shook his head, causing Keno to gasp, nearly dropping everything. 

“You aren’t hungry?!” He yelled. Patrick winced and tensed up as he suddenly felt a strong set of arms pull him back. 

“Here Greenfeld” Malu said quietly. She had sat behind him, leaning against the wall. She pulled the green-haired inventor between her legs and let him lean back into her soft chest. Patrick’s breathing was shaky. Malu had never done anything like this. Usually she was snarky and sassy with him, teasing him every chance she got. 

Now she had her arms around his fat belly and was petting his hair. 

“You stupid boy, thinking you could deal with this alone. You are an idiot” Malu teased as she watched her brother sit in front of them on the floor. She had petted and pinched Patrick’s fat rolls before, but this was the first time she had realized just how soft and squishy he was, much squishier than Keno. Keno had a small, soft layer of chub forming on his once lean torso, nothing like the large beach ball of a belly Patrick had. 

“Your belly is usually a lot more firm than this, Greenfeld” Malu noted out loud, kneading his sides. 

“I haven’t eaten since, well I can’t remember. Francis probably made me eat something while I was drunk the other night” Patrick said softly, a soft moan escaping the back of his throat. Nobody had done this to him in a long time. Malu growled at the mention of the waiter. Before he could react, a rapibocado was shoved into his mouth. Patrick could feel his stomach fill up nearly instantly. 

“Keno, please, I’m really not in the mood for eating” Patrick pleaded, his voice sounding a bit normal. The brother and sister looked at each other. 

“But Patrick, if you haven’t eaten in a day or two, surely you are starving and not feeling well!” Keno exclaimed, eating his own rapibocado. 

“Keno, have you seen me? I’m far from starving” Patrick rolled his eyes. Malu smirked as she shoved another rapibocado into Patrick’s mouth. 

“Greenfeld, I was teasing you when I called you stupid earlier but now I’m serious. You really are being stupid. You can’t not eat. We won’t allow it. Besides, we could be onto something here. Rapibocados could be the cure to your heartache” Malu rubbed Patrick’s belly, feeling it expand a bit underneath her hands. It always amazed her how when she and Keno ate the delicious compact meals, they bloated instantly but with Patrick, it took at least three or four to really make his belly start to stretch out. It madd him perfect to try new flavors and mixes on him. 

The third and fourth were now being pushed into his mouth, causing Patrick to put both his hands on his belly. He was feeling properly overfull now. 

“There we go, that is more like it” Malu laughed as she snaked her hands underneath Patrick’s chubby ones. 

“I wanna feel!” Keno yelled, scooting forward and placing his larger hands on Pat’s belly. Patrick yelped as Keno squished and grabbed at the green-haired inventor’s stomach. 

“Keno!” Malu warned, “you have to be gentle! He is sensitive right now.”

Keno smiled as he did as he was told. Patrick bit his lip, unsure of what to do. It was a but overwhelming right now. He just broke up with the man he intended to marry and now his bosses are all over him. 

“Such a handsome boy but I bet you could be even more handsome” Malu whispered in his ear, making the hair on Pat’s neck stand up. He could feel his shirt was already riding up his lower belly, rounding out and nearly touching the floor between his thighs. 

“Malu” he groaned as she ran her slender fingers up his sides, making him squirm. 

“Didn’t realize you were ticklish Patrick” She laughed, pinching the fat that was being pulled tight by his full belly. Keno popped another two rapibocados into Patrick’s mouth. Patrick’s belly groaned as it started to lurch forward. Keno and Malu were not expecting to watch Patrick’s gut lurch outwards, causing Malu to spread her legs a bit further to accommodate Pat’s widening sides. Pat’s shirt barely covered his belly button. Keno grabbed scientist jacket and attempted to pull the sides together, but the buttons were no where close to meeting. 

“What a good boy you’re being Greenfeld, such a handsome, round, inventor” Malu praised him. Keno got up and dashed away for a moment, coming back in a doctor’s uniform. He held a stethoscope to Patrick’s tight beachball of a belly. Patrick hiccuped and groaned, tensing up at the cold piece of metal against his belly. 

“Hmm, I think you have room for a few more Patty” Keno purred, stroking the man’s lower belly, where a dark patch of hair ran from his belly button down towards his crotch. 

“At least undo my belt and jeans first if you’re gonna force more into this poor belly. The last thing I need right now are any snapped belts and missing buttons” Patrick mumbled. Malu leaned forward a bit, picking up the man’s large belly so Keno could undo his tight belt and pants. Pat let out a sigh before his breath hitched as more rapibocados were forced down his throat, one by one. 

-

Francis stood up straight after finishing cleaning off the last of the tables. He turned towards the window upon hearing some familiar moans and groans. The curly-haired waiter looked out the window to watch an absolutely massive Patrick waddling slowly down the street. Francis pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked into kitchen. 

“Arnoldooo, can you make a Green Shake A La Arnoldo” Francis asked the grand chef. Arnoldo looked up from his cooking and gave the waiter a look. 

“Francis, why would you need a green shake? Is your stomach hurting? I know you ate a lot at lunch, you should’ve asked sooner!” Arnoldo scolded his waiter as he began gathering the ingredients for the shake. 

“No Arnoldo-“ Francis started before Alina was holding his soft, upper arm. 

“Francis, you’re feeling unwell? I probably shouldn’t have pushed all that fruit before lunch” Alina said to herself as she let go of him, thinking. 

“No, you don’t understand-“ Francis tried to say but Arnoldo pulled him to the stool and had him sit down. 

“No Francis, I know how you can be when you eat too much. Look at you, you’re still a bit bloated and everything” Arnoldo went on rambling. Francis placed a hand to his pudgy belly defensively. Fiore couldn’t help but laugh. Francis stood up suddenly. 

“It’s not for me!” He yelled a bit annoyed. Everyone looked at him silently. 

“It’s for Patrick” Francis explained, gripping his towel. 

“Oohhh” everyone nodded in understanding. Francis shook his head as he walked out of the kitchen. 

-

Patrick didn’t even make it to his bed, he merely fell back on his couch and moaned. He had never been so packed full and round. It took both Keno and Malu to get him up and in the standing position. Malu had joked Keno should’ve just rolled him home, it would’ve been easier. He tried to lay down on the couch but found he was too big and round to comfortably do so. He struggled to get back into the sitting, so much that he gave up on it entirely. He managed to lay flat on his back, his mountain of a belly obstructing his view of anything. He held his phone tightly, rereading those texts again. 

Patrick huffed as he heard a knock on his door. 

“Go away” he yelled. He couldn’t even get up to answer the door. Said door opened and Patrick grumbled as he heard a whistle. 

“I think you’ve reached a new max Green Bean” Francis said, looking over the round man. 

“Oh my gosh! Patrick!” Alina yelled as she ran over, grabbing Pat’s chubby cheeks. 

“Are you ok!? What happened?” Alina asked, panicked. 

“Calm down Alina, way too many Rapibocados” Pat mumbled. Francis nodded as he waved the green shake over Patrick’s head. Pat made a face. 

“Eugh, I’d rather have another 10 rapibocados forced down my throat than drink that” Patrick said. Francis frowned. 

“Patrick” he warned. The waiter helped Patrick up and put the drink to his friend’s lips. 

“Patrick, are you sure you’re ok?” Alina asked. Pat finished the drink off and took breath. 

“No, no I’m not” Pat mumbled, leaning back into the cushion of the couch. 

“Where were you going the other night? When you were drunk?” Francis asked out of the blue. Pat closed his eyes. 

“You won’t like the answer” Patrick whispered. Francis nodded. 

“That’s what I thought” 


End file.
